Two Can Play That Game
by Clare Edwards
Summary: The chase to get Eli
1. Chapter 1

"_Clare what are you doing tonight?"_ I looked up from my laptop to see my mom in the doorway of my room with my sister looking over her shoulder. "Oh, well my friend asked me to hang out. So I might end up staying with her." I glance at my sister who is give me a quizzical look, _**Fuck she knows I', lying. **__"Alright, if plans change then just give me a call." _My mom turns around, almost running into my sister, as she soon walks into my room shutting the door. _"What do you want Bella?"_ I smile at her and get off my bed going over to my closet. _"Oh so I want something? I can't just hang out with my little sister?"_ She walks over and sits on my bed.

I open my closet door and walk inside _"Because dear sister we both know each other too well. Plus, the look you gave me while I was talking to mom. Honestly, I'm offended; you don't believe that I'm going to hang out with a friend?"_ I smile looking at my dresses; I already know what she is going to say. She laughs, _"Oh Clare, I sort of believe you. I do believe you are going to hang out with a friend, but I know there is more to it." _I walk out of the closet and go sit next to her on the bed and smile, _"Fine there is more. There is a party tonight." _I bite my lower lip while I blush. _"Oh my God Clare, another party? You came home wasted last time." _She looks at me sympathetic and concerned. _"I understand you partied to distress from your break up from that tiny little prick of a douche bag. But I thought you were over him." _

I can't help but laugh at the name she gives my ex. _"Bella I am over him and I won't be drinking…much." _I blush and look down, _"This guy I like is going to be there. I want to wow him; get his attention." _She smiles and looks at me with humor in her eyes _"Sis I have never heard you say that, usually if there is a guy on your radar they are yours the next day. What makes this guy different?" _I sigh and look at her _"Well I don't even know his name. He's new; he's extremely sexy and so freakin mysterious. I can't even get a read on what his type is! I don't think he's even talked to anyone." _She gets up off my bed and walks over to my closet_ "Well you helped me wow Rob, so now it's my turn to help you. We will find you a dress that will be sure to get his attention."_ She walks in and starts looking at my dresses. _"Uh sis you aren't planning on sleeping with him tonight, are you?" _I get up from my bed and go look at my dresses ignoring her question. _"Bella what do you think of this dress?" _I hold up a strapless, black dress; if I put it on it will just meet finger length. She looks at it _"I think it will be very short and it will get every guys attention. But you didn't answer my question." _I hang the on the door while I turn to look for heels, _"No I don't plan on having sex with him. I am hoping to get his attention, flirt and then give him my number." _I find a nice black pair of stilettos and then I grab a strapless black lace bra and a black thong. _"I think it's a black theme tonight"_ I say laughing.

She laughs at me as I gather all the clothes and head to take a quick shower. _"Well sis just be safe. You don't really know this guy and I don't want you to get hurt." _I walk into the bathroom and I turn around before shutting the door, _"I'm always safe sis." _I smile and wink at her then shut the door to take my shower. As I start the water I hear my bedroom door shut, _**Rob must have called, looks like I'm not the only one with plans tonight. **_I quickly shower, dry off and then get ready for the party. I leave my wavy and down, and apply my makeup. I take a breath and step out of the bathroom, just as Bella is walking back into my room. She pauses in the doorway, _"Damn sis, you look hot!"_ I smile wide at her_ "You really think so sis?" _She nods and smiles _"I think you are going to catch a lot of attention tonight sis. If this guy doesn't look at you then he is obviously blind." _I grab my clutch and walk over to her, _"Have fun with Rob tonight, tell him I said hey." _I smile in a teasing way and walk past her to leave. I get into my Camaro, which is my baby; I wouldn't let anything happen to it, I start it and put it in gear and drive to the party.

I arrive at the party and park my car farther away from everyone else, so that it doesn't get scratched and so I can easily get out without getting blocked in. As I get out of my car I notice that I have parked next to a hearse, _**Damn who the hell drives a hearse? That is different and hot, big backseat. **_I walk to the party and can already hear the music blaring, no need to knock since the door is wide open, and so I walk inside. I go to the kitchen and grab myself something to drink, already noticing some guys staring. But I don't see the new guy anywhere; _**Great he isn't going to be here. **_I take s sip and start walking around; I see my friend Adam and go over to talk to him for a while. _"Cute outfit Clare. Single ready to mingle or single and horny?" _I look at Adam and can't help but laugh _"What this little thing? Adam, I may be horny but I am not here to find a quick lay." _I catch sight of the new guy and instantly blush, Adam follows my gaze and notices _"Oh so you like the new guy. Well that outfit should get his attention. I honestly don't get why all the girls are all falling for him, he wears black, he's emo and he wears guy liner." _I roll my eyes at Adam _"You wouldn't understand, girls like a little mystery Adam. He is a lot of mystery." _I take a sip of my drink and see that the new guy is talking to Alli and Jenna; _**wow baby momma and boiler room tough choice there. **_I glare and look away and here Adam laughing _"What is so funny?" _He looks at me and starts laughing again _"Wow, Clare Edwards are you jealous?"_ I look at him confused, _"What could I possibly be jealous of?" _He goes to look over at the new guy but he is gone and so are Alli and Jenna, _**eww really? That is just nasty. **_Adam takes a drink and then opens his mouth to speak _"Clare that was obvious." _I go to ask what was obvious, I didn't say anything out loud. _"Ahem, Clare…" _I turn around to see who it was saying my name, when I come face to face with the one person I really wasn't expecting to approach me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh fuck not him!**_ I glare at him and can fill Adam right next to me. _"What do you want Jake?"_ My ex looks down at me, looking me up and down, _"We need to talk." _Before I can even speak, Adam steps in, _"She has nothing to talk to you about." _I look at Adam a little annoyed, I know he means well, but damn I can speak for myself. _"This has nothing to do with you Adam. I am allowed to talk to Clare if I want to." _Adam steps closer to Jake, completely blocking me, I roll my eyes; not wanting to deal with the drama, I just walk away from them and head back to the kitchen. Once I make my way through the crowd, I finally reach the kitchen. I feel like I am being watch, but I shrug it off. _**It's probably nosey people wanting to know why Jake was causing a scene. **_I walk over to the counter where the bottles of alcohol are and grab a bottle of Grey goose, then walk out the front door.

Once I step outside the cold air hits me and makes me shiver. Not wanting to go back inside and chance running into Jake again; I decide to walk to my car instead. Once I get to my car I realize I left my clutch that has my keys and phone in it, somewhere in the house. I swear under my breath and put the bottle of Grey Goose on the ground. Just when I am about to sit down on the cold ground I hear, _"Clare, we need to talk."_ I turn to face his direction and see he's right in front of the hearse. I sigh, _"Jake we have nothing to talk about."_ He comes closer to me and now I am an arm's length away from him. _"Clare, don't try playing the clueless game with me." _I look at him confused, _"Jake I'm not playing any game with you. I have nothing to talk to you about. I want nothing to do with you, so leave me alone." _I step back to get away from him and he grabs my arm and slams me against my car. _"Let go of me Jake!" _He pins me so I can't move and leans in close to me and then kisses me.

I turn my face sideways breaking the kiss and try to wiggle free from his grip. _"Jake seriously, get the fuck off of me!"_ He moves his hands to hold my wrists in only one of his hands. Then he uses his free hand to make my legs go on either side of his waist. My heart is racing and I can't seem to thing straight, I never thought this would happen to me. _**Oh my God, is he actually going to rape me? **_I feel his hand sliding up my leg to my inner thigh, _"NO! Jake, NO!"_ His fingers are brushing against the outside of my panties, _"Clare we both know you wore this outfit for me. Now quit fighting me, you know you want me back."_ I feel him slide my panties to the side and his fingers are close to entering me. _NO! JAKE, PLEASE! NO!" _I try to move and get free but he has all of his weight pinning me down. As if by punishment for trying to get free, he shoves two fingers into me hard. I scream, _"JAKE STOP!"_ He pushes his fingers in me faster and harder, it's very painful and I can feel tears forming. _"JAKE, PLEASE STOP!" _He looks at me and is furious, _Shut the fuck up Clare! You know you want this." _I scream again hoping that may be someone will walk outside and hear me. He didn't like that he didn't have anything to cover my mouth, so I screamed again, _"JAKE STOP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"_ This must have pissed him off more; soon his fingers were out of me and he quickly started unfastening his jeans. I couldn't hold the tears in anymore, so I let the fall. I know I have to keep yelling because soon my mouth will be covered until he finishes. So with everything in me, I open my mouth and yell as loud as possible. _"JAKE NO! SOME-"He_ covers my mouth and I close my eyes and shake my head. I know soon what is to come and the tears start flowing more.

The next thing I know I feel Jakes hands being ripped away from me. I open my eyes in time to see someone in a black hoodie punching Jake repeatedly in the face. I know I should be getting the hell out of there, but I can't move; I'm frozen. I see Jake bleeding and scooting on the ground away from the hooded figure. Once Jake is no longer a threat, the hooded figure comes over to me and gently takes my arm and leads me to the passenger side of the hearse. He opens the door and motions for me to get it. Not sure what he is capable of; I get in quietly and wipe my tears. He walks around and gets in. Soon we are on the road and the whole time we ride in deafening silence.

It doesn't seem like it took long at all, when he pulls up to a house. He parks the car and turns it off. He gets out and then is soon opening my door, gently taking my arm and gently pulls me out of the car and leads me to the front door of the house. I quickly figure out he lives here when he uses a key to let us in. Still in silence he leads me through the dark house to room. He turn on a light and motions for me to sit on the end of the bed, _**so this must be his room,**_ so I sit on the bed. He digs through some drawers and then comes over to me with a shirt and sweat pants. His face is still covered but he finally speaks softly, _"You'll stay here tonight and can go home in the morning. You can wear these to sleep in." _He hands me the clothes and motions towards the bathroom.

I get up and head to the bathroom while I mentally cuss myself out for not holding onto my clutch. Before I shut the door I try to sneak a peak of this mystery guy, but he keeps his back to me. I shut the door and quickly change into the clothes he gave me, I hang my dress over the shower rod so it doesn't wrinkle and I look at myself in the mirror. _**I look like a mess**_, I clean the smeared makeup from my tears and then walk out of the bathroom and sit on the end of the bed again. _**Shouldn't I be nervous or scared? I have no idea who this guy is or what he is going to do, but I feel calm. **_He sees me sit down and grabs some clothes off his dresser and walks toward the bathroom. Just before he shuts the door I speak up, _"Are you going to let me know who you are? Are you going to show yourself?" _He shuts the door and doesn't answer.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes the bathroom door opens and I slowly raise my head up to look. First I see his black pants and then I look up further and see his bare chest. _**Damn he has a nice chest! **_I look up further and my jaw drops, _**oh my God! Him? **_He smirks and walks over to me _"Not who you expected?" _I look at him still shocked _"I-well…uh honestly, no. I really didn't expect to see you." _He sits next to me on the bed and smirks trying to wrap my head around off this I blurt out _"I don't even know your name."_ He laughs _"You don't know anything about me, I bring you to my place after what that douche bag did to you and the only thing you care about is my name?" _I look down for a minute and smile before I answer _"Well all that is true, but you did kick that douche bags ass. Which was really hot, I know you are new here and if you were going to do anything, you would have done it by now. So what is your name?" _

He lies back on the bed so now I have to turn to face him _"You seem sure that I wouldn't do anything. I could just be making you drop your guard first. As for my name….I think I'll make you beg before I spill." _I look at him and arch an eyebrow _"My guard is already down. Are you sure you can even get me to beg?" _He laughs _"Ms. Edwards you are right, I would never do anything without the person's consent. But your curiosity will get the best of you and you will keep asking." __**He has a lot to learn about me, if he thinks I will beg to get information. **_I smile at him slyly and then move so that my legs are on either side of him and I am sitting closely near his cock. _"I don't beg, but I will get you to tell me your name." _He looks at me surprised and smirks _"You think you can get me to spill?" _I slide my hands from his abs and up his chest slowly and then place above his head. _"I don't think, I know"_ I smile and wink at him, then I lean down and softly kisses his neck. I can feel him swallow and can't help but smile. _**I'm so going to get him to spill.**_

I gently bite his neck and slowly scoot closer to his cock. I lightly lick his neck when my pussy is right on top of his cock and he moves his hands to my waist. I lightly kiss just under his collar bone and slowly grind against him. I hear him let out a whimper and I know soon he will be putty in my hands.

I decide to slowly start sucking on the skin just under his collar bone. He will be marked by me and I know he will have to explain it to those who spot it. As I suck on his skin I grind against his cock, going a little faster, and I can feel him getting hard. I feel him tense up as he notices this too. _"Clare…"_ I sit up for just a moment, _"Are you going to tell me your name?" _

He smirks and shakes his head _"Nope." _I kiss on his chest and slowly work my way downward. I finally reach the top of his pants and I can feel him watching me to see if I'll go through with it. I slowly pull his pants and boxers down to revile his fully erect cock, standing at attention, as if greeting me. I look up slightly and for the first time I notice the sun is already up. I smile slightly as I lick the tip of his cock and slowly slide it into my mouth. He lets out a gasp and I am enjoying every second of teasing him. I allow my tongue to massage his cock as I move it in and out of my mouth; he grabs hold of my hair and moans in pleasure. I continue to suck on his cock and listen to him moan, when suddenly there is a knock at the door. _"Eli! Are you awake?"_

I stop what I am doing and I get off the bed _"So your name is Eli? Well Eli, can you please take me to go get my car?" _He arches a brow and then looks down and back up at me, _"Well come on, get dressed. I would like to go home and shower." _He rolls his eyes and sigh _"Clare, you started something. Are you going to finish?" _I smile innocently at him, _"I said I had ways to find out your name. Now I know it, I don't need to get it out of you." _He looks at me like he is going to get me finish, _"You started it, you will finish. I won't take you to your car until you do." _I walk over toward his dresser and see his cellphone and punch in my sister's number. I turn around with a smile on my face _"You take me, or I will get a ride there."_ He quickly gets up off his bed and comes at me, I laugh and move toward his bedroom door and hit call on his phone. I can hear the phone ringing on the other end.

_"Uh, hello?"_ my sister finally answers the phone and I can't help but laugh, because just as she answers; Eli has his arms wrapped around my waist. _"Sis! Can you please meet me at the Dot? I stayed at a friend's place. Long story."_ I say quickly trying to get out of his grasp as I can feel him trace his hand from my waist going upward. I know he is going to grab the phone soon, "_Sis, are you okay? Yeah I can meet you."_ Before I can answer he grabs the phone and hits end call.


End file.
